A Tale of Azrael
by iSplodeyedEmmett'sFridge
Summary: OC Azrael's fun with the cast.


AZRAEL'S POV

I walk to the party area and am given a super soaker. The party looks amazing and I am really really excited.

I walk up to the edge of the lake and lay my green beach towel on the shore. Then I lay down and soak up some sun, waiting for Zora's party to start.

"EVERYONE PART-AAAY!" Zora shouted, cranking up the music to 11.

More people start showing up so I decide to mingle.

Getting up I decide to talk to Chad. "Hi Chad," I say, walking up to him.

"Hi, Azrael... I see you're better," Chad complimented.

"Yes I am. Sorry about whatever happened. I kind of forgot. It's a symptom of all of my concussions,"I say to Chad.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me," Chad shrugged. "I mean, my arm was almost healed until you fell on it, but..."

"Oh! I broke your arm again? I'm so sorry. But are you doing better now?"

"It was never broken, just sprained. And yeah, it'll be better by the time school starts," Chad explained.

"Oh, that's good! Soo... What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Um... just watch everyone else have fun? I do have a brace on my leg, you know," Chad looked at his leg in sheer annoyance. "I hate this..."

"Watching everyone sounds... Okay. Can you take the brace off to swim?"

"I guess... I mean, it's already halfway better. I can walk a little without it, why should swimming be any different?" Chad looked at his brace again. Hmm, he wondered. He took it off and waited to fall, he didn't. "Cool!" he sounded as if he just got a new toy on Christmas.

"So, you wanna go swimming?" he looked at Azrael.

Fallon woke up, coughing up the cold lake water. She tried to get to make it to the side of the lake but her wet clothes were dragging her down to the bottom again. "Oh great." she said unhappily as she continued struggling to the surface.

I notice a girl drowning and immediately jump into the lake to save her, ignoring Chad.

I swim over and tell her to grab my hand.

Fallon finally felt safe, she knew she'd be okay now. And then... she fainted.

The girl started going under and I looked back to see that she was unconscious. I pulled her head up and grabbed her by the shoulders and finally made it to shore, where I laid her down on the grass.

I checked her pulse.

RANDOM DUDE POV

I watch from afar using my binoculars, laughing menacingly.

I had spiked the water source Zora had used to fill the water guns and balloons. In a few hours the symptoms would begin to set in.

AZRAEL POV

Fallon's eyes fluttered open to see a girl standing over her. "What the crap happened! DID YOU PUSH ME IN THE LAKE!" Fallon jumped up angrily.

After saving the girl's life she jumps up and begins accusing me of trying to kill her... Just my luck.

"No!" I reply, annoyed. "I just saved your sorry butt from drowning! I dun't know how you ended up in the lake."

"Oh... well" Fallon looked around, feeling awkward. "My names Fallon Elli. What's yours?" she managed a weak 'sorry' smile and held out her hand to be shook.

The girl apologized and told me her name was Fallon. She held out her hand, which I shook. "Azrael Alace Scathach Belikova. Nice to meet you." I tell her.

"I'm sorry about that..." Fallon started, then got hit by a waterballoon. "... hehehe... pie..." she then started stumbling towards the music and started doing a wobbly Macarena.

Fallon spotted her camera and quickly stumbled over to it. She picked it up and turned to walk back to her dorm to change into a bikini "I'LL BE RIGHT B-B-B-B-BA-ACK..." she slurred, walking away.

I swim a fairly far ways and then look back towards shore. Everyone is acting crazy, almost drunk. Especially Zora. She seems completely wasted.

Grant strolled into the party slower than usual. He hadn't been doing much on campus ever since his battle with his roomie, but now he was back.

His mother had called after he left the last party, his mommy had called to check up on her baby. And soon as he started complaining about the shooting pain his jaw, she demanded he go to the emergency room, where she would meet him.

And after his trip to the emergency room, he walked out of the hospital with his jaw completely wired shut for the next six weeks.

In other words, Grant's like kind of sucked right now.

He can't kiss girls. He can't flirt with girls. He can't smile at girls. He can't even eat a Twinkie!

His life was ruined.

And though his life was in near shambles, he knew he had enough strength to party it up!

And so, here he was.

He attempted to open his mouth to speak, but his the wires prevented him. And so, his words came out in a meshed and mumbled mess. "Wha' up, homeskillet biscuits?"

I continue to watch the scene and then I notice Grant.

GRANT! I think. YAY! FINALLY! HE ISN'T DEAD! WOOT!

I immediately swim to the shore and walk over to him.

"Hi! You okay" I ask.

Grant attempted to grin as Azrael swam over to him, but failed miserably.

His words came out in came out quiet for him in a nearly indecipherable language. "HEY, BABE! You're looking fine!"

He winked. At least he could still do that.

I could tell that something was wrong. I could barely hear him and his grin was mangled. I began to worry.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, worried.

"My jaw is wired shut." He motioned to the wires around his mouth, still mumbling. "They're there for six weeks. That crazy chick broke my jaw... Are you okay? I heard you had a few concussions."

Grant's attention was suddenly grasped by the sound of chicks fight.

He loved a good girl fight. Especially if it was over him.

He glanced over to see some blond he had yet to meet making out with his ROOMIE!

Oh, his roomie was here. Grant was hoping he had beat him into a pulp.

Grant growled.

"Im sor sorry. That sucks! And I'm fine. The concussions caused some brain damage. I get black outs, memory loss, ec cetera," I say sadly.

I sigh.

Then I notice Tawni kissing Chad.

Oh no...

Grant must of noticed them too, because he was staring and growling.

Nit good. I couldn't stand him to get hurt any worse. So I grab his hand, trying to distract him.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask.

Grant gestured to Azrael, debating whether or not to go over and approach his Roomie. He then spoke in his own special language.

"Sure, sweet thang. I just need a quick a drink..." Grant turned his attention to the drink table. He was only allowed to drink liquids, so he might as well wet his whistle before start his dance with his potential lady.

Grant agreed to dance. I was so ecstatic!

He goes to get a drink and I follow, just realizing how thirsty I am. I grab a cup of punch and down it in a few seconds.

Then I turn back to Grant, giving him one of my most alluring smiles.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell, I do believe that this punch has been tampered with by an unruly specimen and therefore shouldn't be digested into your system." Zora warned to the boy.

Finally noticing everyone's weird behaviors, Zora exclaimed "Oh my word-everyone here has digested toxin rendering them unable to behave like normal human creatures between the ages of 12-17!"

Grant's eyes widened at seeing Zora. He immediately blocked his pockets from being attacked.

"Hey, Zara." He said in is nearly unrecognizable language. "Cool shindig. And just an FYI, I'm a C student. I don't understand long sentences...unless they involve the words "girls", "babes", "hotties", and or "Grant is a sexy beast."".

Grant noticed Azrael had strolled up next to him and taken a drink of the punch. She gave him a smile he was very fond of.

He grabbed a cup of punch and downed it in an instant. He was a drinking pro. Regardless if his jaw was wired or not. He grabbed another and held out his arm for Azrael.

"Shall we?"

"It seems like most of our female gendered companions have lost consciousness in relation to the toxin released in our water. " Zora said, standing near Arty while surveying the landscape.

Zora began babbling but I couldn't understand her. The words seemed familiar but they were too far away in my brain to recognize ((did that make sense?)).

I simply ignored her and turned back to Grant. I watched as he downed his drink and turned to me, holding his arm out.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I giggle, "We shall."

I take Grants arm and lean my head on his shoulder, a hard task since I'm three inches taller than him.

Sonny and Tawni randomly passed out.

Grant's eyes widened at all the unconscious ladies.

He had read a poster on this once..."When she was drunk, I backed off.".

This meant only one thing, he couldn't flirt with unconscious chicks, they didn't have good conversation skills.

But he had Azrael, so he was content anyway. And once she accepted his invitation, they strolled out to the dance floor.

"What I need to do is take away all the toxicated water." Zora realized. Walking around the social gathering, she picked up the water squrtation devices from the carbon-formed humans, and pushed the containers filled with plastic balls of H20 onto the ground, forcing them to explode and release all of the toxicated water.

After dumping out all the h20 and collecting the squirting devices from all of her carbon-based life form peers, she took the velvet rope that was meaning to block off the water fight area away from the dancing area, and dragged it over to the huge body of water known as the lake.

Blocking off the lake, it signaled that people should not enter or trespass to that terrain.

Grant took one last look around and then we walked to the dance floor.

"You know you're really sweet," I tell him, winking.

Grant wrapped his arm around the gorgeous lady he was dancing with. The song playing was perfect for the moment.

Actually, the moment was perfect...until Grant felt himself become a little tipsy.

"Hey..." He slurred out in a mumble. "Why do you have three heads?"

Grant wraps his arms around me and I smile. This was a beautiful moment.

Then Grants dancing begins to change a bit. Almost as if he's swaying too far. Becoming tipsy.

At first this seems strange, then I completely forget about it.

I just smile at him. His head multiplies as he sways to one side and then the other.

Yay! More Grants!

"Why do you have three heads?" He asks me, his words off.

"I dun't know... Why are are all your heads so cute?" I ask, giggling.

Then I look down at him and give him a kiss on the cheek, giggling harder.

Just then, Zora realized something she had forgotten earlier. In just a few moments, a release of water will fall upon the party goers by the machinery she had implanted along the sidelines.

With a WHOOSH, water indeed fell on everyone at the party.

The perfect moment is interrupted by water spilling of Grant and I.

I giggle even harder ((if that's possible xD)).

"This is fun Grant!" I tell him.

His heart swelled at the kiss on place on his cheek. He leaned stood up on his toes, trying his best to balance himself, and attempted to lay a sloppy kiss upon her lips. But unfortunately for Grant, the multiple headed girl was deceiving him. He couldn't figure out which head was real.

A flood of water began raining down upon them. Grant shook his hair, letting the water splash on his lady.

"This is fun, Grant!" She giggled.

He slurred in his own language again, "The rain is like candy gum drops." He stated as if it were a fact. "And your hair reminds me of gum drops."

He tried at kissing her again, his footing faltered for a moment before he regained his balance. And though he stumbled, he managed to pressed his lips to hers.

Awwww! That's so sweet!" I tell him, giggling some more.

He tries to kiss me, falters and then his lips are on mine.

I'm only startled for a split second before I kiss him back, still slightly giggling.

Grant enjoyed her giggled. It was cute. Most girls giggled at first when they met him than slapped him a second later. This was new record for him.

His Roomie was gonna be hatin'.

She apparently liked what he had said to her, so he tried to think of something else romantic to say.

He pulled her hand to his heart and gave her a smirk with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You know, I talk to the double rainbows across the sky and tell them that are like arches of love. I like rainbows; they're good at talking. You're good at talking."

Grant pulled his hand to my heart, witch caused me to giggle more.

What a sweetie!

He told me some really nice things and I beamed.

"Well I guess that I'm your little rainbow then. Am I?" I say, trying to make my voice as alluring as possible.

Noticing Azreal and Grant, Zora said "NO ROMANCE AT THIS PARTY! Break it up, you two!"

Ignoring Zora, Grant giggled like a giddy school girl. It was weird for him to be this love drunk. He was used to being drunk. He would every once in awhile, but being love sick was another story.

"Course not!" He slurred. "You're more than that! Your my gum drop filled rainbow of love."

He giggled again, losing his balance even though he was just standing.

"You remind me of a raccoon. A raccoon eating rainbow gum drops. Raccoons are pretty."

Grant seemed happy, which made me happy.

He continued to go on saying extremely nice things to me.

"I like being your gum drop filled with rainbow love raccoon!" I exclaim. Kissing him one more.

Then Zora starts yelling at us about no romance and ruins our fun.

I take Grants hand "Come on! Let's get out of here!" I say to him, still high on giggles.

"If that's what you want, babe." Grant gave in easily to her request.

Who knew where this night would lead. He needed to keep his charm up to keep her interested.

"And by the way," his alcohol induced state began to takeover again. "Your eyes are like bowling balls. They're shiny and round."

He continued to allow her to pull him away from the dance floor.

Grant continued with his compliments and I with my giggles.

I lead him to the park.

I skip all the way to the park, pulling Grant with me.

I find the perfect, huge oak tree and sit down next to the trunk it, in the shade of it's leaves.

"This spot okay, handsome?" I ask, my head feeling very light.

He smirked, "It's lovely. Trees are lovely things."

He plopped down under the tree, looking up at her. He waited impatiently for her to sit down next to him.

"Trees are lovely, but they will never even compare to your loveliness," I tell Grant.

Then I grab his hand and interlace our fingers.

He began to giggle again as soon as she intertwined her fingers with his, feeling giddy from the alcohol and her presence.

"But my loveliness isn't anywhere compared to yours. You're loveliness is the loveliness to end all loveliness. You've got a lot of loveliness."

I could feel my head continue to get lighter, until it almost floated away. It was hard to think, but Grants presence made me nit care one bit.

"I like you liking my loveliness!" I tell him in a purr.

Then I begin to giggle harder and even harder then.

I giggle to the point of hiccups, which cause me to fall onto Grant, giggling and laughing.

Grant froze for second upon the moment she fell into him. He was scared that something was wrong, but he soon enough pushed that thought from his mind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

He proceeded to do the only thing that seemed natural to him at the moment.

He cupped her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers as he had done earlier that night, brushing back strands of her hair with his free hand.

Grant kissed me and I kissed him back. Never once did I waver or think badly of the moment.

I kissed him with all my might.

His hand pushed hair back from my face, as both of mine found my way to his head.

I began running my hands through his hair. His perfectly silky smooth hair.

Grant enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his hair. Her fingers running through his strands of hair was a near heaven.

He pushed farther into the kiss. He hoped she would play along as he slowly moved his hands down her body.

I shivered as his hands slid down my body, a slight smile play on my lips.

I mimic him and push even harder into the kiss, lightly pushing him into the grass.

I pull my hands from his hair and run it over his shirtless torso.

She gently pushed Grant back into the grass. He had to admit, he liked the feeling of a woman on top of him. It wasn't something that happened everyday, but it was something he'd like to happen every day.

When she started running her hands over his naked torso, he felt a goosebumps shoot through his body.

He pulled back out of the kiss, staring up at her. She was stunning in the dim shade of the tree.

"You look fine in that bathing suit. It's pretty magically in itself."

Grant pulled back and I felt a twinge of annoyance until he complimented me.

"Not as magykal as you are. You really know how to treat a girl," I tell him with a wink.

I roll over so that I'm laying next to him with my back on the wet grass.

"Not as magykal as you are. You really know how to treat a girl." Her words were a first for him. He was used to the usually act of him opening his mouth and then being smacked across the face. But with her, it was different. She hadn't even gotten cross with him.

She moved from on top of Grant to lying next to him. He turned his face to look at her. And though he liked the sight before him, he knew it was probably best if they put some clothing on. People might start to talk if they saw the two of them lying in the wet grass half-naked.

"As much as I'm enjoying your bikini, perhaps, we should go find something to cover up with. It's getting too cold. I don't want you to get sick." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Grant seemed to be deep in thought, good thoughts. When he turned his head to look at her he seemed happy.

She liked that he was happy. It was defiantly a good thing. His smile made goose bumps pop up all over her body.

His body was so perfect and beautiful, but that didn't matter as much as his wonderful personality.

"As much as I'm enjoying your bikini, perhaps, we should go find something to cover up with. It's getting too cold. I don't want you to get sick." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I smile at him. "Great idea. Would you like to go to your dorm?" I ask, standing up.

Maybe we could watch a movie or talk.

"Great idea. Would you like to go to your dorm?" She asked him.

Grant was suddenly stunned. He had been back to his dorm since he beat the poop out of his Roomie. And as far as he knew, his Roomie was monopolizing the their room.

"Umm..." He said through his wired jaw. "I haven't been back there in a days...Cherry is being greedy and his holding our room hostage." He scowled.

"That's unfair!" I comfort him, patting his shoulder. "I guess we could go to my dorm if you want."

"If you don't think you'll get in trouble having a boy in your dorm..." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not that there are any adults on this campus to check..." He shook his head. There hadn't been a single adult on campus for past week or so, what would lead one to show up now?

He came to the decision to just go for it.

"Let's head out to your room." He smiled. "We can watch a movie or something."

Grab points out that I may get in trouble for having a boy in my room, but I'm nit worried about that and he points out what I'm thinking.

There are no adults here. I wondered why, but it didn't really matter at that point.

He finally said to take me to my dorm and said exactly what I wanted.

A movie.

I loved movies! They were so amazing! I especially loved watching them with other people. Movies were amazing! Movies were my life! ((she rambles sometimes because of brain damage (she's mentally insane xD)))

I take Grants hand and lead him to my dorm room.

Grant took a hold of her hand and followed her to her dorm.


End file.
